Better Best Forgotten
by Fatal Instigator
Summary: A little song fic, about Lance and Kitty.


Yea....not much to say 'bout this one piece, except it came to me when I was studying for a Big 'ol test. Hope ya enjoy it. Both reviews and flames are welcomed. Lance and Kitty are a little o.c.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution, or Boxcar Racer's There Is.  
  
When - is put before writing, it means that it's the song. Just to tell you it now, Lance is not singing.  
  
Quote Of The Day: If Marge marries Arnie, I'll never be born!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
- This vacation's useless  
  
- These white pills are kind  
  
Lance sighed as he looked at the bottle in his hand. Written in red letters "Ibuprofen" was printed on the bottle. "Too bad it won't work," he thought bitterly.  
  
It had been two weeks sense he found out that Kitty was leaving the institute, which he used to mope and whine to whoever happened to be in the same room as himself.  
  
- I've given a lot of thought  
  
- On this 13 hour drive  
  
He remembered that day clearly; he had snuck over to the institute to see her because she wasn't at school that day.  
  
- I missed the grinded concrete  
  
- Where we sat past eight or nine  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Hey Kitty! Where were you today? That new science teacher let us make stink bombs again."  
  
"I like thought I smelled something, I just thought that Mr. Logan had like tried too cook for us again, and burned it"  
  
"That's something you don't see everyday"  
  
- And slowly finished lapping  
  
- In the glow of our headlights  
  
They laughed for awhile about that, and Lance forgot that she didn't answer his question earlier. That is, until someone ruined their day.  
  
"Half Pint! Where is he?"  
  
"Get in the closet quickly" Kitty cried pushing him in her closet. "And don't touch my stuff!". Lance grinned sheepishly as he took his hand out of a box what had "Summer Wear" written on it in, what he knew was in Kitty's handwriting.  
  
- I've given a lot of thought to  
  
- The nights we used to have  
  
- The days have come and gone,  
  
- Our lives went by so fast  
  
Lance stayed still, and held his breath, not wanting "Mr. Logan" to slice him to bits. "Lance?" a voice whispered. "It's like safe to come out now, Mr. Logan's gone. Lance?" Kitty phased her head through the door.  
  
"Umm, Kitty? Little help please"  
  
"Lance! Like how did you get tangled up like that? Never mind like here, let me help you," she said pulling him free, and accidentally making him fall on her.  
  
- I faintly remember breathing  
  
- On your bedroom floor  
  
"Hehehe......hey Kitty, umm nice floor"  
  
"Lance like get out!"  
  
- Where I laid and told you  
  
- But you swear you loved me more  
  
"What's wrong Kitty?"  
  
"I'm like leaving the institute, in a couple of weeks"  
  
After she had said that, he freaked and took off.  
  
- Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
He had arrived back at the Boarding house hours later, and ran to his room, narrowly missing Todd.  
  
- Will you sleep tonight  
  
- Will you think of me  
  
He stayed in his room for days just looking at the walls.  
  
- Will I shake this off  
  
- Pretend its all okay  
  
"Why does this have to happen to me?" he had yelled, throwing anything he had at the wall.  
  
- That there's someone out there  
  
- Who feels just like me  
  
- There is...  
  
End Flashback:  
  
- Those notes you wrote me  
  
- I've kept them all   
  
He sighed and looked at note Kitty had written him, shortly before he found out that she was leaving.  
  
- I've given a lot of thought  
  
- Of how to write you back this fall  
  
He didn't talk to her sense then, he didn't even leave his room.  
  
- With every single letter  
  
- In every single word  
  
- There will be a hidden message  
  
- About a boy that loves a girl  
  
He looked at the only picture he had of Kitty, and made a fist.  
  
- Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
- Will you sleep tonight  
  
- Will you think of me  
  
- Will I shake this off  
  
- Pretend its all okay  
  
- That there's someone out there  
  
- Who feels just like me  
  
- There is...  
  
He brought his hand down, and looked at his calendar. "Kitty!" he cried, "She can't go" He jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs, out the door and down the street towards the mansion.  
  
- Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
- Will you sleep tonight  
  
- Will you think of me  
  
He slipped and fell in the mud, but got back up and continued running.  
  
- Will I shake this off  
  
- Pretend its all okay  
  
- That there's someone out there  
  
- Who feels just like me  
  
He ran inside and pushed Scott out of the way, ignoring the mutant's cry of anger.  
  
- Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
He slipped once more on the floor, and found the stairs.  
  
- Will you sleep tonight  
  
- Will you think of me  
  
He continued running, and dodged Logan's claws.  
  
- Will I shake this off  
  
- Pretend its all okay  
  
He opened every door he found, looking for Kitty's room.  
  
- That there's someone out there  
  
- Who feels just like me  
  
He finally found it and opened the door, and stood at the entrance of the room, covered in mud, shaking from head to toe. She was gone.  
  
- There is...  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Yep that's all. It's not one of my best, and I'm not that proud of it, but I did it anyway. I just noticed that near the end of the story is similar to the song's video. Also the pills that Lance was taking at the beginning were "Ibuprofen" it's a temporary relief for minor aches and pains, a type of medicine. I thought it would go well with the story. 


End file.
